


Can't You Hear Me? (S.O.S)

by Sokkas_First_Fangirl



Series: I Lay My Life Before You [23]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Rami Malek, Other, Pack Feels, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Rape Aftermath, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl
Summary: In one world, Rami escaped Bryan Singer's office unharmed.In this one, he didn't.(OR: history repeats itself but Rami, like the Omega he plays, is much stronger than he looks)A birthday request for Anonymous on tumblr.
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy & Rami Malek, Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek, Rami Malek & Freddie Mercury, Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Rami Malek & Sami Malek
Series: I Lay My Life Before You [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256678
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Can't You Hear Me? (S.O.S)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I did it 😂  
> So a while back, I received a prompt on tumblr, asking what would happen if Singer managed to rape Rami. I gave a brief summary of what I could see happening, and then received a request from Anonymous, asking me to write this timeline out as a story, for her friend's birthday as she enjoyed the prompt.  
> After a fair few re-writes, I decided to combine this with the PTTD 'verse.
> 
> So, anonymous birthday girl- happy birthday! 💕

**November 16th, London England, 2017** **  
** **_“It burns for a moment but- but then it numbs you. Takes you and leaves you just caught in the grey. You tell me, ‘In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in your darkest night, you are lovely.’ I am standing on the edge of returning, or just running away.” -The Grey,_ ** **Icon For Hire**

Rami wanted to black out. He wished, more than anything, that he could be unconscious. He wanted this to be a nightmare. He wanted to wake up, and find this had all been a nightmare.

Instead, Singer held him tighter and thrust harder, grunting. “Gorgeous,” he said approvingly. “So fucking gorgeous.”

He must have studied the script closely: it was a damn replica of what Prenter had done to Freddie, or near enough. Rami was on his hands and knees, his hands bound by Singer’s belt; he’d stuffed Rami’s underwear into his mouth to shut him up.

He wasn’t as brutal as Prenter had been. There were no bruises or bite marks, no open wounds; he didn’t just thrust straight in, he’d taken his time to open Rami. Somehow, it felt worse that Singer kept complimenting him, speaking softly as if Rami wanted this.

He squeezed his eyes shut, biting back another sob as Singer finished. For a moment, Singer hovered over him, his hands roaming all over Rami. He kissed Rami’s shoulder, and finally pulled out. He ungagged him, untied him, and patted Rami’s ass almost playfully as he zipped his trousers.

“Good boy,” he said, standing up. “Come on, get dressed.” He smirked down at Rami, apparently oblivious to the tears streaming down his cheeks. “Unless you want to go again?”

That snapped Rami into action. Shaking, struggling to steady his breathing, he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. When Singer reached for him, Rami slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” he said, backing away, nearly stumbling in his haste.

“Oh come on, Malek-”

Rami ran for it before Singer could stop him again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When he got to his apartment, Rami ran straight for the shower, turning it up as hot as it would go. He scrubbed his skin until it was raw and red, and he wasn’t sure how long he stood there, sobbing.

That- that hadn’t just happened, had it? How could this possibly be real? This wasn’t real. It was a nightmare. He’d wake up soon.

But he didn’t.

He left his clothes in a heap on the floor; he grabbed his pyjamas, and huddled under the blankets, staring at the wall. This was real. Singer had just- he’d just…

Every time Rami closed his eyes, he saw it. Shaking, his breathing hitching and going rapid again, Rami reached for his phone.

Sami picked up on the third ring.

“Rams? What’s up, isn’t it like, three am over there?”

“Sami…” He bit his lip until it bled, struggling to orient himself. “Sami, something happened.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“Rescue me somehow. Hold me now, 'til the fear is leaving, I am barely breathing. Crying out; these tired wings are falling. I need you to catch me.” -Hold Me Now,_ ** **RED**

Sami had sworn he’d be on the next flight, but Rami had no idea what to do until then. They’d broken up for Thanksgiving; theoretically, Rami was meant to be on a plane home tomorrow, but he couldn’t fathom getting out of bed.

His phone kept buzzing, pulling him back to reality when all he wanted was to block out the world. Groggily, he reached for his phone: he had two missed calls from Joe, and a stream of messages from the group chat, and a text from Freddie.

Oh God. Oh God, he had to tell his friends, didn’t he? The very idea made him want to vomit. And Jesus Christ,  _ Freddie.  _ How could Rami possibly tell him?

He thought of the rape scene that he and Allen had yet to film, and he had to run to the bathroom to get sick. There was no way, simply no way that Rami could do it now. It had frightened him before, but it made him weak with terror now. 

He sat on the bathroom floor, still shivering, and tried to force himself to calm down, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He couldn’t do this alone, he couldn’t sit here on his own and wait for Sami.

Rami looked at his phone, at all the texts and calls from his friends. He looked at his discarded pile of clothes from the night before, and his chest tightened.

He messaged the group chat;  _ “Can you come over?” _

_ “Sure,”  _ Ben texted back right away.  _ “Everything okay, mate?” _

_ “No.” _

He didn’t respond to the immediate wave of concerned messages. Instead, he steeled himself and called Freddie.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Freddie got to him first.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Freddie asked, as soon as Rami opened the door. “You sounded so upset.” He brushed past Rami into the apartment, and regarded him with warm, concerned brown eyes. Just having another Omega there made Rami feel better.

And of all people, Freddie would understand.

“I- Singer, he…”

Freddie’s eyes narrowed. “What did he do?”

“He-” Tears stung Rami’s eyes and he hated it, he was already tired of crying. He swore he could still feel Singer’s hands on him, that he could feel Singer’s warm breath on the back of his neck, hear his voice;  _ “You were made for this, Malek.” _

_ “You’re tight for such a slut.” _

_ “Stop crying, you’re not fooling anyone.” _

Rami closed his eyes and said it: “He raped me last night.”

There was a stunned, horrified pause, and then Freddie’s arms were around him. Rami burst into tears, and Freddie rocked him back and forth, running a hand through his hair.

“I believe you,” he said softly, which was all Rami really wanted to hear. He wasn’t sure how to prove it, with no real injuries. “I believe you, darling,” Fredde repeated. “It’ll be okay, I promise. You let it out, I’m right here.” Freddie’s voice broke, and Rami clung to him for dear life. “I’m right here,” Freddie said again. “I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rami didn’t want to go to the police. He didn’t want to tell anyone else. His friends and twin knowing was bad enough. But Joe started crying, and he caved in.

He supposed, if he was honest, that the police were kind about it. They let Sami and Freddie stay in the room with him as he shakily told the whole story. That Singer had said he wanted to apologise. That he kissed him. That Rami tried to run, but Singer grabbed him, clapping a hand over his mouth and dragging him to the ground.

Sami held onto his hand, snarling the whole time. Freddie was shaking, an awful far-away look in his eyes, but he stayed by Rami’s side.

They believed him. They took the clothes he’d worn last night as evidence, just like Freddie warned him they would.

As soon as they were back out, Joe, Ben and Gwil ran over, all of them huddling around him protectively. Two police officers followed, to escort them to the hospital. The woman had gently explained that they’d need to do a rape kit; she’d been kind, but it still turned Rami’s stomach.

“I’ll kill him,” Gwil growled, sweet, mild-mannered Gwil; but he didn’t look so sweet and mild now. He genuinely looked capable of killing Singer.

Which, honestly, just made Rami all the more nervous.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long in this world so wrong. Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil, tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil, tonight.” -Dance With The Devil,_ ** **Breaking Benjamin**

But here was the catch: they couldn’t find Singer. He wasn’t in London anymore, but when the cops in America went to his mother’s house, he wasn’t there either. They checked his house. Nothing.

“Maybe he drove off a cliff,” Ben said bitterly. 

Rami’s bodyguards were doubled. They even stayed outside his building all day and night, watching for Singer. But more often than not, Rami found himself going to Garden Lodge. He wasn’t sure if Freddie had told his family what happened or not. They didn’t make an extra fuss; they were as sweet as ever, without being overly so.

If Rami was totally honest, he felt safer there than his apartment. He hated being alone, and Garden Lodge had so much security.

Thanksgiving had been abysmal. No one in his family had managed to keep up a cheerful facade for long. Sami had even offered to quit teaching and come back to London with Rami, to protect him.

If they were just able to track Singer down, Rami would have felt safer. He hated not knowing where the man was. He felt stuck in limbo, waiting funnily enough, for the hammer to fall.

And then, the day filming was due to start again, it did.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Singer was known for vanishing, or being late. None of them really expected him to show up on the first day.

But he did.

They had a seven am start, and he arrived at the gates just as Rami and Joe did.

The thing was, the police were there too, lying in wait.

The second he got out of his car, they pounced.

Rami and Joe’s guards jumped in front of them, trying to usher them inside, but Rami felt frozen. He heard Singer shouting, and above that, he heard the police explaining his rights, explaining why he was under arrest.

Singer spotted them.

“You fucking liar, Malek!” he shouted. “You _ wanted _ it!”

Snarling, Joe ran forward, but one of his guards grabbed him.

“Mister Mazzello!”

_ “LET ME GO, I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM!” _

It took two guards to bodily haul Joe through the gates, still kicking and shouting. Rami’s ushered him along, blocking him from Singer’s view, but they couldn’t block out his furious shouts and threats.

Rami didn’t dare relax until the gates closed behind him, until he heard the police drive away, with Singer in custody.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**December, 2017** **  
** **_“Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me! If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in grey.” -Shatter Me,_ ** **Lindsey Stirling**

Filming was postponed, but Rami saw that one coming. Fox had picked a new director, but once the news broke to the public, filming was postponed while the police gathered evidence.

Combine this was the previous accusations, and Singer’s reputation, and it thankfully seemed like most people believed Rami.

It didn’t really help.

For all that people believed him, there were plenty who claimed that Rami was lying, or at least exaggerating. People said he entered Singer’s office willingly, so really, it was his own fault.

It was a notion that Rami couldn’t quite shake, try as he might.  _ Was  _ it his fault?

He went to Freddie.

“How did you do it?” he asked, staring into the cup of tea Freddie had made for him. “How did you- how did you deal with it?” His hands were shaking. “I...Prenter was so much worse to you, he- he was so  _ violent.  _ Singer wasn’t, really. So...So why the hell am I so frightened of him?”

“He hurt you,” Freddie said gently. He held onto Rami’s hands. “It doesn’t matter how violent he was, that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be scared. As for how I did it…” He sighed, shrugging ruefully. “I’ll tell you what I told Joe: Paul had already taken something from me. I wasn’t going to let him win and take  _ everything. _ ” He looked Rami in the eye, and Rami could suddenly picture the frightened, but determined young man he had been. Battered and bruised, tiny, but braver than anyone had given him credit for. “Don’t let him take everything,” Freddie said.

“I won’t,” Rami said quietly. He clung to it; he wouldn’t let Singer win. Even if Singer got off- and God, Rami prayed he wouldn’t- Rami wouldn’t let him ruin his life.

_ You can do this. You’re not alone. _

“I’m scared,” Rami admitted.

“That’s okay,” Freddie said. His smile wavered, but his gaze was steady, his hold on Rami’s hands grounding and comforting. “Being scared doesn’t mean you’re not brave, darling.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**February 27th, 2018** **  
** **_“It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture. I'm just a person, but you can't take it. The same tricks that, that once fooled me, they won't get you anywhere. I'm not the same kid from your memory. Well, now I can fend for myself.” -Ignorance,_ ** **Paramore**

The trial was due to start in a week, back in America. Rami...Well, he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Sometimes it still didn’t feel real. It felt like a bad dream. It felt like a story he was reading, happening to someone else.

His therapist told him that was normal. Freddie promised he’d felt the same way.

Sami, Ben, Gwil and Joe stayed with him. The  _ Queen  _ boys clearly approved.

“At least I’m not pregnant,” Rami said while he was face-timing Freddie, and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, feeling like the biggest asshole in the world.

To be fair to Freddie, he just nodded. Ben growled from his spot at the end of Rami’s bed. Joe was holding onto Rami from behind, all but pulling him onto his lap. Gwil sprawled in front of them, eyes flashing at the very thought. Sami, next to Ben, sat up straighter, a truly dangerous look on his face.

It was one small mercy. In the midst of everything, Rami wasn’t pregnant. 

“You’ll be here for the trial, right?” Rami checked with Freddie, biting his lip, suddenly terrified that his comment had offended the older Omega.

But Freddie gave him his usual sweet smile. “I’ll be there the whole time, darling, I promise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**March 6th…** **  
  
**

Rami knew what to expect, but his legs were still shaking as they arrived at the courthouse. They had to sneak in through the back, to avoid the press out front. His friends and brother surrounded him like bodyguards, his mother and sister leading the way.

They found Freddie pacing the corridor; to Rami’s surprise, Theo Mercury lounged in one of the chairs. Anger radiated from him, and he glared at everyone that so much as glanced at his father, but he softened when he spotted them approaching.

“Hey, Rami,” he said, the gentlest Rami had ever heard him. Freddie hugged Rami tightly. Nelly hugged Freddie, quietly thanking him for keeping an eye on Rami in England. Theo hovered, shooting Rami a sympathetic smile, shaking everyone else’s hands, and kissing Nelly’s knuckles.

Rami thought he was prepared, honestly. He had his family, his pack, his friends. It wasn’t like he was marching into this alone.

But then they brought Singer in, and he felt dangerously close to fainting. He frantically turned back, searching for his mother. Nelly caught his eyes and mouthed,  _ It’s okay.  _ Sami glared at Singer’s back, as if hoping to kill him from sheer force of will.

Rami forced himself to keep his breathing steady, to take stock: Singer was right there, only a table away from him. But his friends were right behind him; Ben, Gwil and Joe were right there. Sami, Nelly and Yasmine were there. Freddie was there, even Theo had come to show support- though perhaps that shouldn’t have been a surprise after all.

Rami wasn’t alone. He knew people believed him; fans, journalists, even just random people in the street.

Now, he had to convince a jury he was telling the truth too.

_ Don’t let him take everything. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first day was hell. Singer’s lawyer argued that Rami was lying; he proposed that the whole thing was consensual, but Rami was embarrassed and panicked.

“Omegas are delicate,” he said, looking at the jury almost entreatingly. “They’re easily led astray. It would be easy for Mr Malek’s friends to convince him to lie.” He even brought up Singer’s accusations that Rami and the boys were sleeping together. “Jealousy,” he said firmly, narrowing his eyes at Joe, Ben and Gwil. “Just because they’re angry, it doesn’t give them the right to try and land my client in jail.”

Rami hated how confident he sounded, how convincing.

But then he noticed that two of the jurors were Omegas, clearly unimpressed by his comments about Omegas being led astray.

_ Bad move, buddy,  _ Rami thought, breathing a little easier. He glanced at Freddie, who was looking at the jury, surprised, and maybe a little impressed.

“Omegas weren’t allowed to be on juries before,” Freddie said later, still looking somewhat surprised. Rami had known that, and the idea of being judged only by Alphas and Betas...Admittedly, it frightened him.

“It’ll be okay,” Rami’s lawyer said; he was a rather short Beta man in his fifties by the name of Richard Lowe. “It’ll be fine, son.” He said it with such confidence. Rami wished it could be that simple.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**March-April, 2018** **  
** **_“I heard you're goin' round, playin' the victim now; but don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame, ‘cause you dug your own grave. After all of the fights, and the lies, ‘cause you're wanting to haunt me, but that won't work anymore. No more. It's over. 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture, I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down.” -Fighter,_ ** **Christina Aguilera**

It was bad enough listening to everyone else testify; it was worse when it was Rami’s turn.

He wasn’t sure how he managed to walk to the stand, how he managed to keep from falling, but he did. He swore to tell the truth, shivering despite the stuffy air of the room. He was hyper-aware of Singer staring at him, and Rami ducked his head, eyes on the floor, trying to fight back a sudden wave of panic.

He could tell them. No, he couldn’t. Oh God, how was he supposed to do this? 

His head was spinning, every time he closed his eyes he swore he could feel Singer’s hands on him, ripping his clothes off. He had to- he had to  _ go,  _ he had to run before Singer hurt him again, he-

He looked up at caught his pack’s eyes. Ben was pale as a corpse, but his eyes were glinting. Gwil was openly snarling, eyes trained on Singer’s back. Joe clung to his seat, looking totally agonised, like he wanted nothing more than to pull Rami away from all this.

If Gil was furious, then Sami looked truly murderous. His mother looked close to tears. Yasmine fidgeted, seemingly unable to keep still, gaze locked worriedly on Rami.

Theo had a protective hand on Freddie’s shoulder- and although Freddie looked heartbreakingly sad, he steadily held Rami’s gaze.  _ Go on,  _ Freddie mouthed.

Rami’s nails dug into his palms, but he managed to slow his breathing down. He kept his gaze on Freddie, the one person in the room who truly understood...And he found his voice.

“He called me into his office,” Rami said. His voice wavered at first, but steadily grew in strength. “He said he wanted to apologise for being rude…”

_ Singer finished tying his hands together, and he stood over Rami, eyes slowly roaming over him, as if trying to memorise the sight of Rami tied up, gagged, helpless and naked on the floor. _

_ “No need to look so frightened,” Singer said, kneeling back down. His finger traced at Rami’s entrance, just barely pushing in, and Rami squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push away. _

_ “We’re just going to have a little fun.” _

Rami felt sick by the end. He didn’t dare look away from Freddie. If he so much as glanced at anyone else, he knew he’d burst into tears.

“Thank you, Rami,” Richard said quietly. He sighed and turned to the judge. “No further questions, Your Honour.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The thing was, Rami had to say it again and again. He was called on more than once, and all the while, Singer insisted that Rami had come onto him.

“He accepted my apology,” Singer said with a lazy shrug. “And then he kissed me. Well- he’s lovely, no denying. It wasn’t the smartest move, I’ll admit that, but when he took his clothes off…” He looked right at Rami and smirked, shaking his head almost ruefully. “Omegas, you know. Always up to trouble. I liked him, what else can I say? I fell for it. I thought he was serious.”

He heard Sami, Gwil and Ben all growl. He glanced back and saw Theo flush red, a look of real fury on his face. Well, no wonder, Rami supposed. It sounded eerily like the shit Prenter spewed at his trial. Less obsessive, much cockier, and far too similar.

He wanted to fast-forward to the end. He wished he could magically see into the future, and know for sure if it would be okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They didn’t end the trial under the end of April. At long last, the jury were asked to make a decision.

It took an hour. 

“And has the jury reached a verdict?” the judge asked.

“We have, Your Honour.” A tall Alpha man stood, and he didn’t even spare Singer a glance. “We the jury find the defendant guilty of all charges.”

Around him, the court burst into applause, drowning out Singer’s furious shouts. Exhausted, completely worn out from anxiety, and weak with relief, Rami burst into tears.

“Slut!” Singer shouted as he was taken away. “You’re a damn slut, Malek, you’re a fucking liar!”

And then he was gone.

Instantly, Nelly’s arms were around him.

“Shh, shh,” she soothed. “It’s okay, baba. It’s over.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t really a celebration. It was more like utter relief. Everyone was quiet when they got back to Rami’s apartment. Nelly bustled about, making tea for everyone, accepting Theo’s awkward offer of help.

“Are you okay, darling?” Freddie asked gently.

Rami, safely tucked under Ben’s arm, nodded tiredly. “I’m exhausted,” he said.

“You can sleep,” Ben said, rubbing Rami’s arm. “It’s alright.”

He was tucked under Ben’s arm, with Joe on his other side; Gwil had an arm around Ben’s shoulders, reaching out to brush Rami’s hair back. Safely surrounded by his pack, Rami let himself drift off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**May 5th, London England, 2018…**

It felt strange being back in London. Rami had Fox had reached an agreement: he wouldn’t be filming the rape scene. They’d hired a body-double for that. Rami didn’t even have to be on the set for it, he could wait in another room, another building if he preferred.

He didn’t expect the reception he received.

Rami arrived with his friends, all in the same car. The guards at the gate beamed at them, apparently sincerely happy to see them. One of them even dipped his cap at Rami.

They immediately went to set, to meet this new director, Dexter Fletcher. They were directed to the BBC setup.

The second they opened the doors, there was applause.

There was the whole cast and grew: Tom, Priya, Aaron, Allen, Lucy and Mike, clapping so hard it surely hurt their hands. The assistant directors and producers, cameramen, all the extras. Someone cheered towards the back. There was Freddie, Brian, Roger and John, beaming with pride. A huge glittery banner had been pinned up, a little lopsided:  _ “Welcome Back!” _

Dexter Fletcher stepped forward, smiling. He shook all their hands, and kissed Rami’s knuckles. Rami allowed himself to relax, at least a little. He genuinely looked friendly- but Rami would still be sticking to his boys’ sides like glue.

“Lovely to meet you all, boys,” he said. He looked the four of them over and grinned. “Ready to start?”

Rami, still holding Joe’s hand, looked around the room, flushing under everyone’s proud looks. Joe squeezed his hand, Ben gently elbowed him, and Gwil smiled at him.

Rami took a deep breath, and smiled.

“Ready, Freddie,” he quipped, and Dexter laughed approvingly.

As they all gathered for the meeting, to discuss the coming days and weeks, Freddie (with his boys at his heels) hurried to Rami’s side.

“Are you alright, darling?” he asked, squeezing Rami’s free hand.

“I don’t know,” Rami admitted with sheepish laugh. “I...I think I’m okay.” He shrugged, suddenly uncertain all over again. “Or- I will be. You know?”

Freddie’s eyes softened, but his smile was still impossibly proud. “I know,” he said.

He  _ did  _ know, and it helped, it helped enormously.

So Rami held onto Freddie’s hand when the older Omega went to pull away.

“Don’t go,” he said, before he could stop himself.

“Not in a million years, darling.”

Ben took Joe’s free hand, and Gwil held onto Ben. Roger took Freddie’s other hand; John held Roger’s hand, and Brian held John’s. Rami held Freddie’s calm gaze, and nodded in silent reassurance.

Together, all linked, they marched ahead.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_“The show must go on! The show must go on! I'll face it with a grin, I'm never giving in, on with the show! Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill, I have to find the will to carry on. On with the show…” -The Show Must Go On,_ ** **Queen**

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say this won't be a multi-chapter; it's just a oneshot.
> 
> The next chapter of "Let The Feeling Grow" should hopefully be done either tonight or tomorrow evening. Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
